V7.22
*Waluta: Niebieska Esencja | Zmiany = *Przeróbka run | Usunięto = *Limit poziomu przywoływacza *Punkty Zasług *Specjalizacje | Związane = *Opis patcha 7.22 *Przed-sezon 2018 | Poprzedni = V7.21 | Następny = V7.23 }} __TOC__ , ogromne uderzenie , słynne kolana strzelbowe i urokliwe podstępy . Tak samo postąpiliśmy w przypadku aktualizacji umiejętności: mniejsze zmiany w przypadku bohaterów mogłyby zadziałać parę lat temu, ale teraz bohaterowie potrzebują dużo miłości, by mieć lepiej określone miejsce w LoLu. Było parę takich zmian — począwszy od , który tratuje wszystko wokół, przez dodanie więcej zębów i przywrócenie rytmu , po unowocześnienie . Powitaliśmy również nowych bohaterów: i , cudowną parę mocy; , chodzącego w ścianach żniwiarza cieni; , znajomego kowala-półboga i mamy jeszcze w zanadrzu. Wspierający dostali trochę więcej legendarnych przedmiotów takich jak i , a stał się celem strategicznym o dużym znaczeniu na Summoner's Rift. Skoro przedsezon się już zaczął, jesteśmy gotowi na wprowadzenie dużych zmian, nad którymi pracowaliśmy. Łączymy runy i specjalizacje w jeden, nowy system, który pozwoli wam na dopasowywanie swoich stylów gry do własnych potrzeb, ulepszy wasze wybory i jest darmowy, więc wszyscy jesteśmy na równi. Dodatkowo, będziecie mogli awansować powyżej poziomu 30 i otrzymywać bardziej satysfakcjonujące nagrody, które będą ulepszały się wraz ze zdobywanymi poziomami. Mówiliśmy o przedsezonowych zmianach przez około 6 miesięcy i jeśli jeszcze o nich nie słyszeliście, to możemy wam powiedzieć, że wyglądają na szalone. W sumie to mogą być naprawdę szalone — w końcu to przedsezon! Chcemy odkrywać z wami, ogrywać się nawzajem i uczyć się na nowo. Zaczyna się nasz najbardziej ambitny przedsezon do tej pory i jesteśmy podekscytowani, że możemy razem zbadać te nieznane tereny. Do zobaczenia na Summoner's Rift.|Safelocked}} Aktualizacja patcha .}} *Tarcza : 70/100/130/160/190 pkt. ⇒ 75/110/145/180/215 pkt. , więc wzmocnimy trochę jego żywotność na początku gry.}} *Podstawowe zdrowie: 540 pkt. ⇒ 590 pkt. *Obrażenia : 20/40/60/80/100 pkt. ⇒ 30/50/70/90/110 pkt. *Obrażenia fali uderzeniowej : 40/80/120/160/200 pkt. ⇒ 50/90/130/170/210 pkt. *Podstawowy pancerz: 30 pkt. ⇒ 28 pkt. *Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 50,04 pkt. ⇒ 46 pkt. *Podstawowe leczenie : 35/55/75/95/115 pkt. ⇒ 30/50/70/90/110 pkt. *Wytrzymałość tarczy : 30/55/80/105/130 pkt. ⇒ 25/50/75/100/125 pkt. ---- * nie nakłada już Księżycowej Poświaty na 0,1 sekundy po trzecim ataku podstawowym. *Rumble nie otrzymuje już dodatkowej tarczy dwa razy po użyciu będąc w Stanie Nagrzania. Zrekonstruowane runy Zrekonstruowane runy trafią na Rift w tym przedsezonie, a jeżeli nie masz pojęcia o czym mówimy, to tutaj znajdziesz parę użytecznych odnośników: */dev: O celu etapu przed grą *W tym przedsezonie: zrekonstruowane runy *Zrekonstruowane runy: wybór własnego stylu gry *Zrekonstruowane runy: świat wokół run *Riot Pls: Awansowanie, PZ i nagrody *Strona aktualizacji przedsezonowej <- (kliknij tutaj, jeśli szukasz wizualnego tl;dr) *Spytaj Riot: Edycja przedsezonowa *Spytaj Riot: Edycja przedsezonowa nr 2 Determinacja * **Determinacja + dowolna ścieżka: +130 pkt. zdrowia Możesz wybrać jedną z następujących run: Runa kluczowa= *Siorbanie rosołu: Co każde 4 sekundy w walce, twój następny podstawowy atak na bohaterze zada dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne w wysokości 4% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia, uleczy cię o 2% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia i na stałe zwiększy twoje zdrowie o 5 punktów. *Bez łyżki: Bohaterowie walczący na dystans mają leczenie zmniejszone o połowę i dostają 2 punkty zdrowia na stałe. *Mów do mnie "Wstrząs": Po unieruchomieniu wrogiego bohatera twój pancerz i odporność na magię zwiększają się o 20 pkt + 30% na 2,5 sekundy. Następnie wybuchasz, zadając magiczne obrażenia pobliskim przeciwnikom. *Obrażenia: 40 - 140 (+3,5% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia) *Czas odnowienia: 20 sekund *Na pewno nie : Strzeż sojuszników w promieniu 175 jednostek od ciebie i sojuszników, którzy są celami twoich zaklęć na 2,5 sekundy. Podczas strzeżenia, jeżeli któreś z was otrzyma obrażenia, oboje dostaniecie tarczę i zostaniecie przyspieszeni na 1,5 sekundy. *Czas odnowienia: 45 sekund *Tarcza: 60 - 150 +(0,20 pkt. mocy umiejętności) + (10% pkt. dodatkowego zdrowia) *Przyspieszenie: +20% prędkości ruchu |-| Siła= *Szybcy i nieustępliwi: Po rzuceniu czaru przywoływacza zyskujesz 15% nieustępliwości i odporności na spowolnienie przez 10 sekund. Dodatkowo, zyskujesz 10% nieustępliwości i odporności na spowolnienie za każdy odnawiający się czar przywoływacza. *Prawy sierpowy: Przygotowuj potężny atak przeciwko wieży przez 4 sek., znajdując się w promieniu 600 jednostek od niej. Ten atak zadaje 125 (+30% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia) pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń fizycznych. *Czas odnowienia: 45 sekund *Berek: Ograniczanie ruchów wrogich bohaterów oznacza ich na 4 sekundy. *Uratowano: Sojusznicy, którzy zaatakują tak oznaczonego wroga, leczą się o 5 pkt. +1,0% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia w ciągu 2 sekund. |-| Odporność= *Za darmo: Zyskujesz 5 punktów pancerza. *Odwaga w płynie: Efekty leczące z przedmiotów zaopatrzeniowych leczą za 20+ pkt. zdrowia, a tarcze zwiększają twój pancerz o 5% na 3 sekundy. *Za darmo: Zyskujesz 5 punktów odporności na magię. *Odwaga w płynie: Efekty leczące z przedmiotów zaopatrzeniowych leczą za 20+ pkt. zdrowia, a tarcze zwiększają twoją odporność na magię o 5% na 3 sekundy. *Warto ćwiczyć: Po 10 minutach zyskujesz 8 punktów pancerza i 8 punktów odporności na magię, a twój pancerz i odporność na magię zwiększają się o 5%. |-| Żywotność= *Weź moją energię: Zyskujesz 0,2% maksymalnego zdrowia za każde 8 potworów lub wrogich stworów, które giną blisko ciebie. *Napój energetyczny: Leczenie i tarcze są o 5% silniejsze i zwiększają się o dodatkowe 10% na celach, które mają mniej niż 40% zdrowia. *Proszę mu pomóc, doktorze: Po otrzymaniu obrażeń od wrogiego bohatera 4% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia +6 pkt. zregeneruje się w ciągu 10 sekund. Dominacja * **Dominacja + dowolna ścieżka: +11 pkt. obrażeń od ataku lub +18 pkt. mocy umiejętności, adaptacyjnie. Możesz wybrać jedną z następujących run: Runa kluczowa= *Cztery!: Trafienie bohatera 3 oddzielnymi atakami lub umiejętnościami w ciągu 3 sekund zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia adaptacyjne. *Obrażenia: 50 - 220 pkt., zależnie od poziomu (+0,50 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku, +0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Polowanie rozpoczęte: Wyposaża buty w aktywny efekt „Drapieżnik”. Użyj „Drapieżnika” i ładuj go przez 1,5 sekundy poza walką, aby zyskać 45% prędkości ruchu na 15 sek. Ataki lub umiejętności powodujące obrażenia zakończą ten efekt, zadając 60-140 (+0,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku)(+0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń adaptacyjnych. *Czas odnowienia: 180 sekund do 120 sekund, zależnie od poziomu. Na początku gry jest w trakcie odnawiania i zaczyna się odnawiać, gdy ładowanie zostanie przerwane. *Zbyt straszne: Bohaterowie, duże stwory i duże potwory upuszczają esencję duszy w chwili śmierci. Zbieraj dusze, aby zyskać efekt Naładowania Duszy. Twój następny atak na bohaterze lub budowli zużywa Naładowanie Duszy, aby zadać dodatkowe obrażenia adaptacyjne. *Na Pewno Nie : Naładowanie Duszy trwa 20 sekund, wydłużone do 300 sekund po zebraniu 150 sztuk esencji duszy. *Zbieractwo: Dodatkowe obrażenia: 40 - 80 pkt. (+0,25 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) (+0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) + liczba zebranych esencji duszy. *21 gramów?: Bohaterowie - 6 sztuk esencji duszy // Potwory - 2 sztuki esencji duszy // Stwory - 4 sztuki esencji duszy |-| Złośliwość= *Tyran: Zadawanie obrażeń bohaterom z ograniczonym ruchem lub możliwością działania zadaje 12 - 30 pkt. dodatkowych nieuchronnych obrażeń (zależnie od poziomu). *Czas odnowienia: 4 sekundy - zaczyna się liczyć od obrażeń zadanych po ograniczeniu *Mniam!: Leczysz się, gdy zadajesz obrażenia wrogim bohaterom. *Transfuzja: Leczenie: 18 - 35 (+0,20 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku, +0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt., zależnie od poziomu *Byłem w ukryciu!: Po zakończeniu ukrywania się lub użyciu doskoku, skoku, mignięcia, teleportacji lub zadaniu jakichkolwiek obrażeń bohaterowi, daje ci 10 pkt. destrukcji i 8 pkt. przebicia odporności na 5 sekund. *Czas odnowienia: 4 sekundy |-| Tropienie= *To całkiem słodkie: Gdy zniszczysz totem, na jego miejscu pojawi się sojuszniczy Zombi Totem. Dodatkowo, gdy totemy wygasną, powstają jako Zombi Totemy. *Nieżywy kumpel: Zombi Totemy są widoczne, utrzymują się przez 180 sekund i nie liczą się do limitu totemów *Puchate : Wejdź w zarośla, aby po krótkim przygotowaniu przywołać Poro. Gdy opuścisz zarośla, Poro w nich pozostanie, by dawać ci wizję dopóki nowy nie zostanie przyzwany. *To nie było miłe: Jeżeli wróg wejdzie w zarośla, w których znajduje się Poro, wystraszy go, a efekt będzie odnawiał się przez 3 sekundy. *Dlaczego to zrobiłeś: Przygotowanie przywoływania Poro zostanie przerwane, jeśli rozpoczniesz walkę z bohaterem. *Widzę co tam zrobiłeś: Zbieraj gałki oczne, niszcząc totemy i biorąc udział w zabójstwach bohaterów. Zyskaj adaptacyjną premię wynoszącą 0,6 pkt. obrażeń od ataku lub 1 pkt. mocy umiejętności za każdą zebraną gałkę oczną. |-| Łowca= *Sadysta: Leczysz się o pewien procent obrażeń zadanych za pomocą swoich umiejętności. *Więcej krwi: Leczy za 2,5% + 2,5% za każdy ładunek Łowcy Nagród. *Zabij ich wszystkich!: Zdobywasz ładunek Łowcy Nagród, gdy bierzesz udział w zabójstwie każdego wrogiego bohatera po raz pierwszy. *Walka w pojedynkę: Wartość leczenia zmniejszona do jednej trzeciej w przypadku umiejętności obszarowych. *Zawsze w gotowości: Zyskujesz 10% skrócenia czasu odnowienia aktywnego przedmiotu plus 6% za każdy ładunek Łowcy Nagród (łącznie z Talizmanami). *Porobiony: Zdobywasz ładunek Łowcy Nagród, gdy bierzesz udział w zabójstwie każdego wrogiego bohatera po raz pierwszy. *Znajdę cię: Zyskujesz 8 jedn. prędkości ruchu poza walką plus 8 jedn. za każdy ładunek Łowcy Nagród. *I zabiję: Zdobywasz ładunek Łowcy Nagród, gdy bierzesz udział w zabójstwie każdego wrogiego bohatera po raz pierwszy. Precyzja * **Precyzja + dowolna ścieżka: +18% prędkości ataku Możesz wybrać jedną z następujących run: Runa kluczowa= *Rytmicznie: Trafienie bohatera podstawowymi atakami 3 razy z rzędu spowoduje zadanie 30-120 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń adaptacyjnych (zależnie od poziomu) i sprawi, że będzie otrzymywać o 12% więcej obrażeń ze wszystkich źródeł przez 6 sekund. *Prędkość podróżna: 1,5 sekund po zadaniu obrażeń bohaterowi zyskujesz 30-80% prędkości ataku (zależnie od poziomu) na 3 sekundy. Atakowanie bohaterów wydłuża efekt do 6 sekund. *Czas odnowienia: 10 sekund *Ponad 9000!!!: Zabójcze Tempo umożliwia tymczasowe przekroczenie limitu prędkości ataku. *Tak jak króliczek: Atakując i poruszając się, gromadzisz ładunki energii. Po zebraniu 100 ładunków, twój następny atak będzie Naładowany. *Pełna bateria: Naładowane ataki leczą cię za 5-50 pkt. (+0,10 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku, + 0,20 pkt. mocy umiejętności) i dają ci +30% prędkości ruchu na 1 sekundę. *Małe typy: Leczenie jest skuteczne w 60%, gdy zaatakujesz stwora. |-| Bohaterstwo= *Nie marnuj: Nadwyżka leczenia na tobie zamienia się w tarczę o wytrzymałości wynoszącej maksymalnie 10% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia + 10 pkt. *Słyszałem, że lubisz leczenie: Tarcza powstaje z 30% nadwyżki samoleczenia lub 300% nadwyżki leczenia od sojuszników. *Bierz ich, tygrysie: Udział w zabójstwie przywraca 15% brakującego zdrowia i daje ci dodatkowo 25 szt. złota. *Nieskończona moc: Przez 5 sekund po awansowaniu lub udziale w zabójstwie jakakolwiek wydana mana zostaje w pełni przywrócona. |-| Legenda= *Trzeba szybciej?: Zyskujesz 3% prędkości ataku plus dodatkowe 1,5% za każdy ładunek Legendy (maksymalnie 10 ładunków). *Sława: Postępy w kierunku ładunków Legendy zyskujesz za każdy udział w zabójstwie bohatera, epickiego potwora, zabójstwo dużego potwora i stwora. *Spróbuj mnie zatrzymać: Zyskujesz 5% nieustępliwości plus dodatkowe 1,5% za każdy ładunek Legendy (maksymalnie 10 ładunków). *Chwała: Postępy w kierunku ładunków Legendy zyskujesz za każdy udział w zabójstwie bohatera, epickiego potwora, zabójstwo dużego potwora i stwora. *Płacimy żelazem: Zyskujesz 0,8% kradzieży życia za każdy ładunek Legendy (maksymalnie 10 ładunków). *Prestiż: Postępy w kierunku ładunków Legendy zyskujesz za każdy udział w zabójstwie bohatera, epickiego potwora, zabójstwo dużego potwora i stwora. |-| Walka= *Bezwzględność: Zadajesz 10% więcej obrażeń bohaterom, którzy mają mniej niż 40% zdrowia. *Czy ktoś powiedział „Pentakill”: Dodatkowo, udział w zabójstwie bohatera daje adaptacyjną premię wynoszącą 9 punktów obrażeń od ataku lub 15 punktów mocy umiejętności na 10 sekund. *Większe nie znaczy lepsze: Zadajesz 4% więcej obrażeń bohaterom, którzy mają 150 pkt. maksymalnego zdrowia więcej od ciebie. Premia zwiększa się do 10% przy 2000 pkt. maksymalnego zdrowia więcej. *Przeżyj to sam: Zadajesz 5%-12% więcej obrażeń bohaterom, kiedy masz poniżej 60% zdrowia. Maksymalne obrażenia osiągasz przy 30% zdrowia. Czarnoksięstwo * **Czarnoksięstwo + dowolna ścieżka: +15 pkt. obrażeń od ataku lub +25 pkt. mocy umiejętności, adaptacyjnie Możesz wybrać jedną z następujących run: Runa kluczowa= *Wróżkowa moc: Twoje ataki i umiejętności wysyłają Aery do celu. Aery osłania tarczą sojuszników, a wrogom zadaje obrażenia. *Obrażenia: 20 - 60 pkt., zależnie od poziomu (+0,10 pkt. mocy umiejętności, +0,15 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) *Tarcza: 30 - 80 pkt., zależnie od poziomu (+0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności, +0,40 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) *Wróć: Aery nie może być wysłana ponownie, dopóki nie wróci do ciebie. *No dawaj: Zadawanie obrażeń bohaterom za pomocą umiejętności powoduje zrzucenie komety w dane miejsce lub, jeśli Ezoteryczna Kometa się odnawia, skraca jej czas odnowienia. *Obrażenia adaptacyjne: 30 - 100 (zależnie od poziomu) (+0,20 pkt. mocy umiejętności i +0,35 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) *Czas odnowienia: 20 - 8 sekund (zależnie od poziomu) *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: Nieobszarowe: 20% // Obszarowe: 10% // Rozłożone w czasie: 5% *Wziuuu wziuuu: Trafienie wrogiego bohatera za pomocą 3 ataków lub osobnych umiejętności w ciągu 3 sekund daje 15-40% prędkości ruchu zależnie od poziomu. *Czas działania: 3 sek. *Czas odnowienia: 15 sekund *Nie no, serio wziuuu wziuuu: Dodatkowo, bohaterowie walczący w zwarciu zyskują zwiększoną o 75% odporność na spowolnienie na czas trwania. |-| Artefakt= *Nie do zabicia: Po otrzymaniu obrażeń magicznych, które zredukowałyby twoje zdrowie do poziomu niższego niż 30%, zyskasz tarczę pochłaniającą 40-120 pkt. obrażeń magicznych zależnie od poziomu (+0,10 pkt. mocy umiejętności i +0,15 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) na 4 sek. *Czas odnowienia: 60 sekund *Ostatni władca many: Co 60 sek. koszt many lub energii następnej umiejętności zostaje zwrócony, a ponadto otrzymujesz 8% brakującej many lub energii. *10 punktów dla : Czas odnowienia twojej superumiejętności jest skrócony o 5%. Za każdym razem, gdy użyjesz superumiejętności, jej czas odnowienia zostaje skrócony o 2%. Kumuluje się do 5 razy. |-| Świetność= *Idealna dycha: Zyskujesz 10% skrócenia czasu odnowienia, gdy awansujesz na poziom 10. *Całe czasy odnowienia: Każdy procent, który przekroczyłby limit skrócenia czasu odnowienia jest zmieniany w adaptacyjną premię wynoszącą 1,2 pkt. obrażeń od ataku lub 2 pkt. mocy umiejętności. *Superszybkość: Zyskujesz 4% dodatkowej prędkości ruchu i dodajesz 8% swojej prędkości ruchu do mocy umiejętności lub obrażeń od ataku, adaptacyjnie (zależnie od poziomu). *Na fali: Kiedy twój poziom zdrowia wynosi ponad 70%, zyskujesz adaptacyjną premię wynoszącą do 24 pkt. obrażeń od ataku lub 40 pkt. mocy umiejętności (zależnie od poziomu). |-| Moc= *Gorące: Twoja następna umiejętność podpala bohaterów, zadając 30-60 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych zależnie od poziomu po 1 sekundzie *Czas odnowienia: 20 sekund *Szykuj rękawki: Zyskujesz 25 jedn. prędkości ruchu i do 18 pkt. obrażeń od ataku lub 30 pkt. mocy umiejętności (zależnie od poziomu), gdy przebywasz w rzece. *Moje skalowanie: Co 10 minut zyskujesz moc umiejętności lub obrażenia od ataku, adaptacyjnie. **10 minut: +8 pkt. mocy umiejętności lub 5 pkt. obrażeń od ataku **20 minut: +24 pkt. mocy umiejętności lub 14 pkt. obrażeń od ataku **30 minut: +48 pkt. mocy umiejętności lub 29 pkt. obrażeń od ataku **40 minut: +80 pkt. mocy umiejętności lub 48 pkt. obrażeń od ataku **50 minut: +120 pkt. mocy umiejętności lub 72 pkt. obrażeń od ataku **60 minut: +168 pkt. mocy umiejętności lub 101 pkt. obrażeń od ataku Inspiracja * **Inspiracja + Determinacja: +20% czasu działania mikstur i eliksirów +145 pkt. zdrowia **Inspiracja + Dominacja: +20% czasu działania mikstur i eliksirów +16 pkt. obrażeń od ataku lub +27 pkt. mocy umiejętności, adaptacyjnie **Inspiracja + Czarnoksięstwo: +20% czasu działania mikstur i eliksirów +16 pkt. obrażeń od ataku lub +27 pkt. mocy umiejętności, adaptacyjnie **Inspiracja + Precyzja: +20% czasu działania mikstur i eliksirów +20% prędkości ataku Możesz wybrać jedną z następujących run: Runa kluczowa= *Nie chcę paragonu: Pierwszy Odłamek Przywoływacza dostajesz po 2 min., a każdy następny co 6 min. (maksymalnie 6 odłamków). Kiedy jesteś w pobliżu sklepu, możesz wymienić 1 Odłamek Przywoływacza, by zamienić swój czar przywoływacza na inny. *Jezdeś czarodziejem: Czas odnowienia czarów przywoływacza skrócony o 25%. *Talentu nie da się kupić: Kupienie nie zapewnia dostępu do przedmiotów związanych z tym czarem (trzeba zacząć grę z Porażeniem). *Oszustwo Przywoływacza: Nie możesz mieć dwóch takich samych czarów przywoływacza. *Spowolnione tempo: Trafienie wrogiego bohatera podstawowym atakiem go na 2 sekundy. Efekt spowolnienia rośnie w siłę wraz z upływem czasu. *Mroźno: Ataki z dystansu spowalniają o 20% - 40%. *Bardziej mroźno: Ataki w zwarciu spowalniają o 40% - 50%. *Moim zamrażającym promieniem: Spowolnienie bohatera za pomocą efektu użycia przedmiotu wystrzeliwuje zamrażający promień, który zamraża pobliski teren na 5 sek., spowalniając wszystkie jednostki na tym obszarze o 50%. *Czas odnowienia: 7-4 sek. na jednostkę *Lepkie paluchy: Gdy użyjesz umiejętności, następny atak, którym trafisz bohatera, da ci dodatkowe złoto. Istnieje także szansa, że otrzymasz przedmiot zaopatrzeniowy. |-| Urządzenia= **Puf* Kiedy się odnawia, zostaje zastąpiony Hexabłyskiem. *Hexabłysk: Przygotowuj się przez 2 sek., aby mignąć w pobliskie miejsce. *Czas odnowienia: 20 sekund. Zaczyna odnawiać się przez 10 sek., gdy zaczniesz walkę z bohaterem. *Prosto z piecia: Zyskujesz co każde 3 minuty, do 12 minuty. *Głód ci doskwiera?: Ciastka przywracają 15% brakującego zdrowia i many. Użycie dowolnego Ciastka na stałe zwiększa twoją maksymalną liczbę punktów many o 40. *Bez many: Bohaterowie bez many odzyskują 20% brakującego zdrowia. *Tik tak: Zaczynasz grę z , które przemienia się w po 6 minutach. Stoper posiada efekt inercji jednorazowego użytku. *Czas pędzi jak strzała...: Skraca czas odnowienia , i o 15%. |-| Jutro= *Ale tylko lekko: Otrzymujesz darmowe po 10 min. Wcześniej nie możesz kupować butów. Za każdy udział w zabójstwie otrzymujesz buty o 30 sek. wcześniej. *Przecena: Lekko Magiczne Buty dają ci dodatkowe +10 jedn. prędkości ruchu, a koszt ich ulepszenia jest mniejszy o 50 szt. złota. *Kredyty studenckie: Możesz się zadłużyć, aby kupić przedmioty. Wysokość zadłużenia zwiększa się wraz z czasem. *Koszt pożyczki: 50 szt. złota *Limit zadłużenia: 150 + 5 szt. złota na minutę *Osiąganie pełnoletności: Zadłużenie nie jest dostępne do 2 minuty. *Oni mają rodziny: Zaczynasz grę z 6 , które natychmiast zabijają i wchłaniają stwory. Dematerializatory Stworów odnawiają się przez pierwsze 155 sekund gry. *Ty potworze: Wchłonięcie stwora na stałe zwiększa twoje obrażenia o +4% przeciwko temu rodzajowi stwora i dodatkowo o 1% za każdego wchłoniętego stwora tego typu. |-| Ponad= *Tak: +5% skrócenia czasu odnowienia *Dużo: +5% maksymalnego skrócenia czasu odnowienia *Statystyk: +5% skrócenia czasu odnowienia czarów przywoływacza *Łał: +5% skrócenia czasu odnowienia przedmiotów *80 km/h: Zyskujesz 10% prędkości ruchu, kierując się w stronę pobliskich sojuszniczych bohaterów, których ruchy są ograniczone, lub wrogich bohaterów, których ruchy ograniczasz. *Zasięg: 1000 jednostek *Jesteś gwiazdą: +100 pkt. zdrowia na stałe *Tak bardzo in-ten-sywnie: Zadajesz zmniejszone o 10% obrażenia bohaterom i potworom do 10 minuty. Bohaterowie A-E= *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,38 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 60,38 pkt. ⇒ 68 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 45/80/115/150/185 pkt. ⇒ 50/85/120/155/190 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 70/110/150/190/230 pkt. ⇒ 75/115/155/195/235 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 514,4 pkt. ⇒ 526 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 80 pkt. ⇒ 92 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 587,8 pkt. ⇒ 593 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 85 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 26,38 pkt. ⇒ 31 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,38 pkt. ⇒ 44 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 23,54 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. **Premia do prędkości ataku na poziomie 1.: +15% *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 467,6 pkt. ⇒ 480 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 70 pkt. ⇒ 82 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 511,68 pkt. ⇒ 524 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 76 pkt. ⇒ 88 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 56,51 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 21,21 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 550 pkt. ⇒ 562 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 80 pkt. ⇒ 92 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 540 pkt. ⇒ 552 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 80 pkt. ⇒ 92 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 25 pkt. ⇒ 34 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,38 pkt. ⇒ 44 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 507,68 pkt. ⇒ 520 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 76 pkt. ⇒ 88 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26,72 pkt. ⇒ 47 pkt. * **Podstawowa premia do pancerza: 15/17,5/20/22,5/25 pkt. ⇒ 17,5/20/22,5/25/27,5 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 53,66 pkt. ⇒ 62 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 22,88 pkt. ⇒ 31,88 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 60 pkt. ⇒ 68 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 65/95/125/155/185 pkt. ⇒ 70/100/130/160/190 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 70/115/170/205/250 pkt. ⇒ 75/120/175/210/255 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 525 pkt. ⇒ 537 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 75 pkt. ⇒ 87 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 28,88 pkt. ⇒ 38 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 61,16 pkt. ⇒ 69 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 55 pkt. ⇒ 63 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 23,38 pkt. ⇒ 28 pkt. **Podstawowe zdrowie: 512,76 pkt. >> 518 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 82 pkt. ⇒ 87 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. ⇒ 75/120/165/210/255 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 56 pkt. ⇒ 64 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 30 pkt. ⇒ 39 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 589,2 pkt. ⇒ 594 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 90 pkt. ⇒ 95 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 26,05 pkt. ⇒ 31 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26,88 pkt. ⇒ 36 pkt. **Premia do prędkości ataku na poziomie 1.: +15% *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 55,8 pkt. ⇒ 64 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 25,54 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 30/35/40/45/50 pkt. ⇒ 35/40/45/50/55 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 70/105/140/175/210 pkt. ⇒ 75/110/145/180/215 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 580 pkt. ⇒ 585 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 80 pkt. ⇒ 85 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 27 pkt. ⇒ 32 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 529,4 pkt. ⇒ 534 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 80 pkt. ⇒ 85 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 47 pkt. ⇒ 55 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 22,13 pkt. ⇒ 27 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 28 pkt. ⇒ 37 pkt. * **Zmieniono: Obrażenia z jakiegokolwiek źródła sprawiają, że Demoniczny cień odnawia się przez 4 sekundy. ⇒ Obrażenia z jakiegokolwiek źródła sprawiają, że Demoniczny cień odnawia się przez 1,5 sekundy. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 55,66 pkt. ⇒ 64 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 21,88 pkt. ⇒ 31 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 75/125/175/225/275 pkt. ⇒ 80/130/180/230/280 pkt. |-| F-K= *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 20,88 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 24 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 60 pkt. ⇒ 68 pkt. * **Podstawowe nieuchronne obrażenia zadawane od procentu zdrowia: 2% ⇒ 2,5% * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 65/75/85/95/105 pkt. ⇒ 70/80/90/100/110 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 558,48 pkt. ⇒ 570 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 86 pkt. ⇒ 98 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 550 pkt. ⇒ 562 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 100 pkt. ⇒ 112 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 56 pkt. ⇒ 64 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 45/215 pkt. (+10 pkt. na poziom) ⇒ 55/225 pkt. (+10 pkt. na poziom) *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26,54 pkt. ⇒ 36 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 57,88 pkt. ⇒ 66 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz (Mini): 23 pkt. ⇒ 32 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku (Mini): 51 pkt. ⇒ 59 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz (Mega): 26,5 pkt. ⇒ 36 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku (Mega): 57 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26,05 pkt. ⇒ 35,05 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 60,83 pkt. ⇒ 69 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,38 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe Linii: 40/60/70/90/100 pkt. ⇒ 45/60/75/90/105 pkt. **Obrażenia podstawowe eksplozji: 80/110/140/170/200 pkt. ⇒ 85/115/145/175/205 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26,72 pkt. ⇒ 36 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 58 pkt. ⇒ 66 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 50/85/120/155/190 pkt. ⇒ 55/90/125/160/195 pkt. * **Minimalne obrażenia podstawowe: 40/75/110/145/180 pkt. ⇒ 45/80/115/150/185 pkt. **Maksymalne obrażenia podstawowe: 80/150/220/290/360 pkt. ⇒ 90/160/230/300/370 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 476 pkt. ⇒ 488 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 75 pkt. ⇒ 87 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 60 pkt. ⇒ 68 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 25,30 pkt. ⇒ 34 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 61,54 pkt. ⇒ 70 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 580 pkt. ⇒ 585 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 90 pkt. ⇒ 95 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 22 pkt. ⇒ 27 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 19,38 pkt. ⇒ 28 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 29 pkt. ⇒ 38 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 55,71 pkt. ⇒ 64 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. ⇒ 80/125/170/215/260 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 27,04 pkt. ⇒ 36 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 61,97 pkt. ⇒ 70 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 70/110/150/190/230 pkt. ⇒ 80/120/160/200/240 pkt. * **Minimalne obrażenia podstawowe: 50/75/100/125/150 pkt. ⇒ 55/80/105/130/155 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 50,38 pkt. ⇒ 58 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 22,38 pkt. ⇒ 27 pkt. **Podstawowe zdrowie: 571,20 pkt. ⇒ 576 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 90 pkt. ⇒ 95 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 70/120/170/220/270/320 pkt. ⇒ 80/130/180/230/280/330 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 35/70/105/140/175/210 pkt. ⇒ 45/80/115/150/185/220 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe wzmocnionego ataku: 20/60/100/140 pkt. ⇒ 25/65/105/145 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 53 pkt. ⇒ 61 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 20 pkt. ⇒ 29 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 58,46 pkt. ⇒ 66 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 22,88 pkt. ⇒ 32 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 19,01 pkt. ⇒ 28 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 63 pkt. ⇒ 71 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 522,44 pkt. ⇒ 534 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 83 pkt. ⇒ 95 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 516 pkt. ⇒ 528 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 75 pkt. ⇒ 87 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 564,04 pkt. ⇒ 576 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 78 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 590 pkt. ⇒ 602 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 82 pkt. ⇒ 94 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 574,24 pkt. ⇒ 586 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 93 pkt. ⇒ 105 pkt. **Premia do prędkości ataku na poziomie 1.: 15% *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 29 pkt. ⇒ 38 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 60 pkt. ⇒ 68 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 55/75/95/115/135 pkt. ⇒ 60/80/100/120/140 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 80/125/170/215/260 pkt. ⇒ 90/135/180/225/270 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 535,72 pkt. ⇒ 541 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 79 pkt. ⇒ 84 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,3 pkt. ⇒ 29 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: Zwiększony z 27 pkt. ⇒ 36 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 55,21 pkt. ⇒ 63 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 10 - 146 pkt. ⇒ 14 - 150 pkt. (zależnie od poziomu postaci) * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 60/85/110/135/160 pkt. ⇒ 65/90/115/140/165 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 80/110/145/175/205 pkt. ⇒ 85/115/145/175/205/235 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 57 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 20 pkt. ⇒ 29 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 55/75/95/115/135 pkt. ⇒ 60/80/100/120/140 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 60/80/100/120/140 pkt. ⇒ 65/85/105/125/145 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 55 pkt. ⇒ 63 pkt. * **Początkowe obrażenia podstawowe: 25/50/75/100/125 pkt. ⇒ 30/55/80/105/130 pkt. **Obrażenia podstawowe pociągnięcia: 50/100/150/200/250 pkt. ⇒ 60/110/160/210/260 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 30/45/60/75/90 pkt. ⇒ 35/50/65/80/95 pkt. * **Obrażenia od procentu zdrowia czwartego uderzenia: 4/4,5/5/5,5/6% ⇒ 4,5/5/5,5/6/6,5% * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 20/45/70/95/120 pkt. ⇒ 25/50/75/100/125 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 57,46 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 19,88 pkt. ⇒ 29 pkt. |-| L-R= *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 516 pkt. ⇒ 528 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 80 pkt. ⇒ 92 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,22 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 61,18 pkt. ⇒ 69 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 50/80/110/140/170 pkt. ⇒ 55/85/115/145/175 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 50/80/110/140/170 pkt. ⇒ 55/85/115/145/175 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 60/95/130/165/200 pkt. ⇒ 70/105/140/175/210 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 27,21 pkt. ⇒ 47 pkt. * **Podstawowy pancerz: 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. ⇒ 25/35/45/55/65 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 506,12 pkt. ⇒ 518 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 75 pkt. ⇒ 87 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 57,46 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,04 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 80/115/150/185/220 pkt. ⇒ 85/120/155/190/225 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 19,22 pkt. ⇒ 28 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 477,72 pkt. ⇒ 490 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 79 pkt. ⇒ 91 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 28,30 pkt. ⇒ 37 pkt. **Premia do prędkości ataku na poziomie 1.: +15% *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 525 pkt. ⇒ 537 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 75 pkt. ⇒ 87 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 30 pkt. ⇒ 39 pkt. **Premia do prędkości ataku na poziomie 1.: +15% *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,04 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 60,04 pkt. ⇒ 68 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 46 pkt. ⇒ 54 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,04 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 525 pkt. ⇒ 530 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 73 pkt. ⇒ 78 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 20 pkt. ⇒ 25 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 547,48 pkt. ⇒ 559 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 86 pkt. ⇒ 98 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 19,72 pkt. ⇒ 29 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,88 pkt. ⇒ 34 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 59,18 pkt. ⇒ 67 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26,46 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. **Premia do prędkości ataku na poziomie 1.: +15% *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 540 pkt. ⇒ 545 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 80 pkt. ⇒ 85 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 53 pkt. ⇒ 61 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 22,88 pkt. ⇒ 28 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26,88 pkt. ⇒ 36 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 59,21 pkt. ⇒ 67 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 60/105/150/195/240 pkt. ⇒ 65/110/155/200/245 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 23 pkt. ⇒ 28 pkt. **Podstawowe zdrowie: 535 pkt. ⇒ 540 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 85 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 59 pkt. ⇒ 67 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26,04 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 59,98 pkt. ⇒ 68 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. ⇒ 80/125/170/215/260 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 517,72 pkt. ⇒ 530 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 79 pkt. ⇒ 91 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,04 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 59,72 pkt. ⇒ 68 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 27,65 pkt. ⇒ 37 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 55,57 pkt. ⇒ 64 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 65/100/145/185/225 pkt. ⇒ 75/110/155/195/235 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 80/130/180/230/280 pkt. ⇒ 100/150/200/250/300 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 29 pkt. ⇒ 38 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 56 pkt. ⇒ 64 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 35/55/75/95/115 pkt. ⇒ 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 50/70/90/110/130 pkt. ⇒ 55/75/95/115/135 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 200/300/400 pkt. ⇒ 210/310/410 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 54,46 pkt. ⇒ 62 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 23,38 pkt. ⇒ 32 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: pkt. ⇒ 36 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 62 pkt. ⇒ 70 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 31,38 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. **Premia do prędkości ataku na poziomie 1.: +15% *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 24 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 57,5 pkt. ⇒ 66 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 15/20/25/30/35 pkt. ⇒ 20/25/30/35/40 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 50/65/80/95/110 pkt. ⇒ 55/70/85/100/115 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. ⇒ 55/65/75/85/95 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 25,58 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 58,33 pkt. ⇒ 66 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. ⇒ 65/95/125/155/185 pkt. * i **Obrażenia podstawowe: 30/60/90/120/150 pkt. ⇒ 40/70/100/130/160 pkt. **Obrażenia podstawowe z użyciem Furii: 45/90/135/180/225 pkt. ⇒ 55/100/145/190/235 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 25 pkt. ⇒ 34 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 60 pkt. ⇒ 68 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,38 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 56,04 pkt. ⇒ 64 pkt. * **Czas trwania ładunku: 5 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 50/80/110/140/170 pkt. ⇒ 55/85/115/145/175 pkt. * **Siła tarczy: 90/120/150/180/210 pkt. ⇒ 95/125/155/185/215 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 584,4 pkt. ⇒ 589 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 80 pkt. ⇒ 85 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 25,88 pkt. ⇒ 31 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 558,48 pkt. ⇒ 570 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 86 pkt. ⇒ 98 pkt. |-| S-U= *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 27 pkt. ⇒ 36 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 56 pkt. ⇒ 64 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 20,88 pkt. ⇒ 26 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 57,58 pkt. ⇒ 66 pkt. **Podstawowe zdrowie: 582,12 pkt. ⇒ 587 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 84 pkt. ⇒ 89 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 25 pkt. ⇒ 34 pkt. **Premia do prędkości ataku na poziomie 1.: +15% *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 29 pkt. ⇒ 38 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 60,71 pkt. ⇒ 69 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 27,88 pkt. ⇒ 37 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 23,04 pkt. ⇒ 32 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 59,72 pkt. ⇒ 68 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 57,46 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 22,21 pkt. ⇒ 31 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 29,38 pkt. ⇒ 38 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 57,16 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 20,54 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 23,38 pkt. ⇒ 32 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 516,04 pkt. ⇒ 528 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 90 pkt. ⇒ 102 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 511,04 pkt. ⇒ 523 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 78 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 27 pkt. ⇒ 47 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 520 pkt. ⇒ 532 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 75 pkt. ⇒ 87 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26,88 pkt. ⇒ 32 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 60 pkt. ⇒ 68 pkt. **Podstawowe zdrowie: 583 pkt. ⇒ 588 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 90 pkt. ⇒ 95 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe na poziom bohatera: 60/70/80/90/100/110/120/130/140/150/160 pkt. ⇒ 75/85/95/105/115/125/135/145/155/165/175 pkt. na poziomach 1 - 11 * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 60/85/110/135/160 pkt. ⇒ 65/90/115/140/165 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe powracających ostrz: 60/85/110/135/160 pkt. ⇒ 70/95/120/145/170 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 25 pkt. ⇒ 45 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 22 - 90 pkt. ⇒ 25 - 93 pkt. zależnie od poziomu * **Obrażenia podstawowe 100/145/190/235/280 pkt. ⇒ 105/150/195/240/285 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 515,76 pkt. ⇒ 528 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 82 pkt. ⇒ 94 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 49,54 pkt. ⇒ 58 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 47,7 pkt. ⇒ 56 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 16 pkt. ⇒ 28 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 56,96 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 22 pkt. ⇒ 31 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe użycia: 55/65/75/85/95 pkt. ⇒ 60/70/80/90/100 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 27,54 pkt. ⇒ 37 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 60,04 pkt. ⇒ 68 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 61,38 pkt. ⇒ 69 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,11 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 70/100/130/160/190 pkt. ⇒ 80/110/140/170/200 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 521,76 pkt. ⇒ 534 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 82 pkt. ⇒ 94 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 55,46 pkt. ⇒ 63 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 23,04 pkt. ⇒ 32 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 25,47 pkt. ⇒ 34 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 58,29 pkt. ⇒ 66 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 55 pkt. ⇒63 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 30 pkt. ⇒39 pkt. * **Czas do wybuchu: 0,5 sek. ⇒ 0,6 sek |-| V-Z= *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 54,66 pkt. ⇒ 63 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 23,21 pkt. ⇒ 32,21 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 65/100/135/170/205 pkt. ⇒ 70/105/140/175/210 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 55,88 pkt. ⇒ 64 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 19,01 pkt. ⇒ 28 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 45/80/115/150/185 pkt. ⇒ 50/85/120/155/190 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 492,76 pkt. ⇒ 505 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 82 pkt. ⇒ 94 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 507,68 pkt. ⇒ 520 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 76 pkt. ⇒ 88 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 25,88 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 55,88 pkt. ⇒ 64 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe (minimalne): 50/75/100/125/150 pkt. ⇒ 55/80/105/130/155 pkt. **Obrażenia podstawowe (Maksymalne): 100/150/200/250/300 pkt. ⇒ 110/160/210/260/310 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 516,04 pkt. ⇒ 528 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 78 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 525 pkt. ⇒ 537 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 84 pkt. ⇒ 96 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26,38 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 57 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,04 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 58 pkt. ⇒ 66 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,88 pkt. ⇒ 34 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 59,88 pkt. ⇒ 68 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 60/105/150/195/240 pkt. ⇒ 65/110/155/200/245 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 56 pkt. ⇒ 64 pkt. **Podstawowy pancerz: 24 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. ⇒ 45/65/85/105/125 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. ⇒ 55/65/75/85/95 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 514,4 pkt. ⇒ 526 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 80 pkt. ⇒ 92 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 25,88 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 57,54 pkt. ⇒ 66 pkt. ** **Obrażenia podstawowe na uderzenie: 15/20/25/30/35 pkt. ⇒ 20/25/30/35/40 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 24,71 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. **Podstawowe zdrowie: 517,76 pkt. ⇒ 522 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 82 pkt. ⇒ 87 pkt. **Premia do prędkości ataku na poziomie 1.: 4% **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 55,38 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 30 pkt. ⇒ 39 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 57 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. * **Podkopać fundamenty: Teraz działa na wieże. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 24 pkt. ⇒ 33 pkt. **Premia do prędkości ataku na poziomie 1.: +15% *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 26,88 pkt. ⇒ 32 pkt. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 54,71 pkt. ⇒ 63 pkt. **Podstawowe zdrowie: 579 pkt. ⇒ 584 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 80 pkt. ⇒ 85 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 70/105/140/175/210 pkt. ⇒ 80/115/150/185/220 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 65/90/115/140/165 pkt. ⇒ 70/95/120/145/170 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 524,4 pkt. ⇒ 536 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 80 pkt. ⇒ 92 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 19,13 pkt. ⇒ 28 pkt. *Statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 20,04 pkt. ⇒ 29 pkt. **Podstawowe zdrowie: 499,32 pkt. ⇒ 504 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 74 pkt. ⇒ 79 pkt. Przedmioty Przedmioty powiązane ze , i . Żeby wspierający nie musieli tracić jednego miejsca na runy, dodajemy efekt Bandyty do przedmiotów.}} *Hej!: Wszystkie przedmioty startowe dla wspierających posiadają Bandytę jako efekt bierny. Przedmioty powiązane z *Łupy Wojenne: Zabicie stwora za pomocą Łupów Wojennych leczy za 2% brakującego zdrowia i za stałą wartość. Przedmioty powiązane z * **Złoto: 8 szt. ⇒ 10 szt. **Obrażenia: 10 pkt. ⇒ 13 pkt. * , , **Obrażenia: 15 pkt. ⇒ 18 pkt. **Ups: Przypadkowo usunęliśmy 10% skrócenia czasu odnowienia z porad do tych przedmiotów, ale gwarantujemy, że ono dalej tam jest. *Koszt skompletowania: 250 szt. złota ⇒ 150 szt. złota (koszt całkowity 500 szt. złota) *Liczba obozów potrzebna do transformacji: 3 ⇒ 4 *'USUNIĘTO': Czas odnowienia na kłusowanie (i jej ulepszenia) *Pazur (Bierne): Teraz dodatkowo daje 15% szybkości ataku na 2 sekundy po uderzeniu potwora atakiem podstawowym. *Ząb (Bierne): Pali, zadając dodatkowe 20 pkt. obrażeń magicznych w ciągu 5 sekund (wciąż kradnie 25 pkt. zdrowia w ciągu 5 sekund) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Płomień (Bierne): Ulepsza palący efekt Pazura, by zadawał 50 pkt. obrażeń magicznych w ciągu 5 sek., jeśli posiadasz dodatkowe punkty zdrowia z przedmiotu lub efektu. Ulepszenia Talizmanu Łowcy *Ząb (Bierne): Pali, zadając dodatkowe 50 pkt. obrażeń magicznych w ciągu 5 sekund (wciąż kradnie 30 pkt. zdrowia w ciągu 5 sekund) NOWOŚĆ: i mogą dużo zdziałać, by pomóc wam przeżyć w walkach drużynowych z dużą ilością obrażeń eksplozywnych, ale czas, jaki potrzeba na złożenie tych przedmiotów, jest tak długi, że kluczową walkę, w której najbardziej byłyby potrzebne, macie za sobą. Stoper ma zlikwidować ten problem. Pozwala on na zainwestowanie w długoterminowe rozwiązanie jak i na skorzystanie z tego jednego momentu kontrataku, kiedy najbardziej go potrzebujecie.}} *Koszt: 600 szt. złota *Unikalne Użycie: Użyj Stopera, aby włączyć efekt inercji. Efekt inercji sprawia, że bohaterowie przez 2,5 sek. stają się na ataki, nie mogąc też być ich celem. Jednocześnie nie mogą podejmować żadnych działań. *Dalej będę nosić ten zegarek: Użycie Stopera przemieni go w , który jest bezużyteczny, ale wciąż może zostać ulepszony. Po zepsuciu jednego Stopera handlarz będzie ci sprzedawał jedynie zepsute egzemplarze. *Koszt: 2900 szt. złota (bez zmian) *Przepis: + + 800 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 200 szt. złota *Koszt: 2400 szt. złota (bez zmian) *Przepis: + + 800 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 200 szt. złota *Koszt: 2500 szt. złota (bez zmian) *Przepis: + + 980 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 380 szt. złota *Destrukcja: 10 pkt. ⇒ 12 pkt. *Destrukcja: 18 pkt. ⇒ 20 pkt. *Destrukcja: 18 pkt. ⇒ 20 pkt. *Destrukcja: 18 pkt. ⇒ 20 pkt. *Przebicie odporności na magię: 15 pkt. ⇒ 18 pkt. *Przebicie odporności na magię: 35% ⇒ 40% Doświadczenie Doświadczenie za udział w zabójstwie *'USUNIĘTO' - Nie jest już potrzebne: Zdobycie zabójstwa lub asysty, kiedy jesteś poniżej średniego poziomu drużyny nie daje już dodatkowego doświadczenia. PD w dżungli *Doświadczenie pozwalające na dogonienie przeciwnika pod względem poziomu: 30 PD za każdy poziom do tyłu na dowolnym potworze ⇒ 50 PD za każdy poziom do tyłu tylko na dużych i potężnych potworach. *'USUNIĘTO' - Redukcja doświadczenia z pierwszego czyszczenia dżungli nie działa już na obóz wilków i małe Brzytwodzioby. *Awans: Teraz można osiągnąć drugi poziom zaczynając od obozu . *Redukcja doświadczenia z pierwszego czyszczenia dżungli: ** : 25% ⇒ 50% ** : 200 PD ⇒ 180 PD ** : 200 PD ⇒ 180 PD *Śledzenie: Wszystkie obozy są warte 4 potwory (np. Gromp = 4 potwory, małe są warte 0,4 potwora) Dodatkowe obrażenia zadawane stworom *To boli: Podstawowe ataki zadają 5 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń stworom. Stwory, potwory i bierny zysk złota (oraz sprawy z nim związane) *Czas rozpoczęcia gry: 1 minuta i 20 sekund ⇒ 1 minuta i 10 sekund *Superszybkość: Efekt Wyruszenia z Domu przy rozpoczęciu gry jest teraz silniejszy. Wybór bohaterów Brak limitu poziomów zmieniają się w Poziomy 1-30 Zmiany dopalaczy Rotacyjny tryb gry . Wyniesienie będzie dostępne od 21:00 CET 10.11.17 do 13:00 CET 14.11.17 i od 21:00 CET 17.11.17 do 13:00 CET 21.11.17.}} Zmiany w Wyniesieniu Możesz używać gdziekolwiek na mapie, będąc w strefie gry. *Nie ma leczenia: Leczenie w fontannie jest wciąż wyłączone. *Właśnie za to umarłem: Ta zmiana pozwala wam używać sklepu i kupować przedmioty podczas gry, bez umierania, by to robić. Zrekonstruowane runy są dostępne w Wyniesieniu. , które sprawia, że wasza następna umiejętność podpali wrogiego bohatera, zadając mu obrażenia.}} . Duch Poro pozwala na przyzwanie poro, gdy wejdziecie w zarośla. Gdy opuścicie zarośla, Poro w nich pozostanie, by dawać wam wizję dopóki nie przyzwiecie nowego lub dopóki wróg go nie wystraszy. Jeśli Duch Poro nie będzie wystarczająco dobry to tak czy siak wymienimy Zombi Totem na coś bardziej użytecznego.}} sprawia, że możecie zabijać i pochłaniać stwory... jeśli jakieś by tam były! Więc zamiast niego dostaniecie . Rynek Przyszłości pozwala na zadłużenie się, aby kupić przedmioty. Uważajcie na stopę procentową!}} , które daje waszym atakom podstawowym efekt spowolnienia bohaterów. Jeśli spowolnicie ich za pomocą użycia przedmiotu, to Lodowcowe Ulepszenie zamrozi obszar wokół nich na pięć sekund.}} , która pojawia się przy zniknięciu , więc wyłączyliśmy tę runę. Zamiast niej dostaniecie , który sprawia, że oznaczacie przeciwnika jeśli ograniczycie jego ruchy. Sojuszniczy bohaterowie będą się leczyć przy atakowaniu oznaczonych przeciwników.}} , który sprawia, że regenerujecie pewną część waszego brakującego zdrowia po zostaniu trafionymi przez wrogiego bohatera.}} Naprawione błędy w skórkach *Klasyczna ramka została przywrócona. * znowu ma efekty dźwiękowe przy trafieniu. *Tarcze na teraz podążają za modelem podczas animacji . *Śnieżny/Szary/Hiena/Maruder Warwick nie używa już klasycznego zielonego efektu animacji przy animacjach powrotu. *Barwy nie mają już klasycznych tekstur pistoletów podczas animacji śmierci. *Przywrócono efekty dźwiękowe wszystkim skórkom i sprawiono, że nie są już ciche. *Efekt wizualny dymu podczas używania już nie pojawia się pod ziemią. * nie używa już klasycznych efektów dźwiękowych podczas animacji jego żartu. * nie ma już brakujących efektów wizualnych ogników, gdy używa , posiadając 50+ pkt. furii. * nie jest już słyszalna w mgle wojny. *Tekstury teraz skalują się z jakością postaci. Emotki w łupach Nadchodzące skórki i Barwy Następujące skórki pojawią się wraz z patchem 7.22: * * * (nagroda za zdobycie rankingu Złoto+) * Następujące Barwy pojawią się wraz z patchem 7.22: * * * * en:V7.22 Kategoria:Aktualizacje